friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: The secret Comes Out
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: A Freaky Friend Next: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: Fueding Father Story: Everypony wakes up, and the foals race to the park to meet up with eachother. They go admiring all the crystal ponies, and making friends with a few colts and fillies, native and from Ponyville. Apple Orange was feeling very guilty about the things she said last night to Creepa. She wanted to tell her she was sorry, but she was gone. There was no way she would be able to find her. Chaser saw her gazing off into the sky, looking worried, and flew down to greet her. Chaser:" Hey what's wrong?" Apple Orange:" Huh? What? Nothin'!" Chaser:" O...kay. I was wandering if you wanted to go and listen to Terra's new music she wrote later." Apple Orange:" S-sure. Ah would love to see Terra practice again later." Chaser:" Great." Dinky:" Speaking of which, where is that cousin of mine?" Terra comes over with a goodie bag in her mouth. Terra:" I'm here! This is for you Dinky." Dinky:" Terra, I told you, you don't owe me anything." Terra:" C'mon, I already payed for it. No take backs." Dinky rolled her eyes, and opened up the goodie bag and looked inside. Her eye shot wide open, and her face lit up so bright. She reached in, and pulled out a colorful mood ring. Dinky:" Terra, you're the best!" Terra:" You once told me you wanted a mood necklace. I couldn't find one, but that's the best I could find that was similar." Dinky put the ring on her leg. Dinky:" It's even better! Oh Terra, you're amazing! Best cuz ever!" Dinky raps her hooves around Terra's neck, embracing her. Dinky:" I'm gonna go show it off to my moms, and my sister!" Dinky runs to go show, Derpy, Octavia, and Amethyst. Swift:" Aw. There isn't anything better than you pleasing your cousin." Terra:" I wanted to make her feel good, so I thought a present she really wanted would make her happy." Swift:" At least it was from the heart, that's all that matters." Chaser:" Hey, did you guys hear? Princess Cadance has announced a special dance party tonight, while the problem in Ponyville is being resolved." Terra:" A dance party?" Apple Orange:" Oh no! Ah must've been late to hear that announcement! Would ah still have a chance to go? Ah hope ah didn't screw this up!" Chaser:" Relax. Everypony is invited." Swift:" Aw, but me and Terra can't go together. We'll have to find seperate dates who are colts." Terra freaked. Terra:" I don't want to go with some colt, they sometimes give me creeps, and they aren't always as gentle as they say, and... eh... no offence Chaser." Chaser looks away, trying to avoid eye contact after that rude comment. Apple Orange:" Maybe you can say there wasn't any colt who's caught yer eyes, and yer' just goin' as friends." Swift:" That's a great idea." Terra:" Yeah, thank Orange Squirts." Apple Orange:" Orange Squirts? Is that what ponies call me behind mah back?" Terra:" What? No. It was just coming up with nicknames for our friends." Swift:" I've gotta be honest Ter, that was the worst nickname I ever heard." Terra:" Sorry... I thought you'd like it." Apple Orange:" It's alright Ter, you can just call me Orange if ya want." Swift:" What abou me? What's my nickname?" Terra:" Umm... uhhh... sky surfer?" Swift:" Uh... no." Terra:" I'm so terrible at this." Later, that noon, Rarity has already gotten dresses made for the girls, except for Terra. She knows that Terra hates dresses. That's why Rarity made her a colorful tye-dye sweater. She also decides she want to wear her glasses as well. Swift prefers a tuxedo, but she doesn't mind a dress, but she only likes wearing dresses if she gets to wear a hat that doesn't match, in this case, she decides to wear a green dress, while also wearing a sports cap backwards. For Apple Orange, Rarity make a simple white dress, with a flower that will go in her mane, and a corsage to strap to her leg. For Chaser, he gets a white suit, with a black jacket, and a corsage pinned on the jacket. For Dinky, It's a rose colored dress, and as for Amethyst, a sparkling purple dress. Terra and Swift explain to Soarin, and Vinyl that they are just going as friends. They both dislike this idea still. Rainbow:" Aw, come on you guys. It's not like their filly foolers or anything." Rainbow winks at Swift, and she winks back. Vinyl:" Well, as long as they aren't making this a real date, there should be no problem, hear me young lady?" Terra nodded nervously. Soarin:" That goes for you too, Swift. You may be old enough to make some decisions on your own, but I'm not going to have a daughter who likes other fillies. Now are you going to get into that dress or not Rainbow?" Rainbow:" Gee, are you that in a hurry to see me look all girly?" Meanwhile, Apple Orange decided maybe attempting to find Creepa and apologize before the dance would help ease her guilty conscience. She takes a peek back at the train station, and sure enough, the alicorn filly is sitting on a bench, hiding her face in her back legs. Orange approaches slowly. Creepa:" Why would you say all those things?" Orange:" Ah'm sorry, ah... ah wasn't thinkin' 'bout yer feelings. Ah was hopin' maybe... just... we could be friends again. Ah feel awful fer sayin' we couldn't be." Creepa still has her face buried in her legs, seeming upset. Orange walks over to the bench comfort her, but as soon as she sits down, an embarissing farting sound is heard, and Apple Orange blushes bright red. She then hears Creepa snickering, and the snickering becomes louder, and turns into loud laughter. Creepa:" I got you! Hahaha!" Apple Orange looks on the seat and sees a woopie cushion. Apple Orange:" Hey!" Creepa:" Relax, it's just a harmless prank!" Apple Orange crosses her front legs, and Creepa stops laughing. Creepa:" So, um... are we still cool?" Apple Orange's frown turns into a smile. Apple Orange:" Yeah, maybe I deserved that anyways. It was pretty funny." Creepa:" Told ya! Hey I heard you were having a party, are you going with that colt you mentined last night? You know, 'chocolate strawberries'?" Apple Orange blushed. Orange:" Heheh, yeah." Creepa:" You should totally kiss him on the lips at the dance." Apple Orange started waving her front hooves in front of her face. Orange:" W-we aren't that far yet!" Creepa leans closer, smirking. Creepa:" You could be though. I might not be able to dance at the dance, but I can watch you from an angle, and I'm gonna make sure you get that romantic kiss." Orange:" Do ya really think ah should?" Creepa:" Tell me, how long have you been in love with this colt?" Orange:" Um... a while now?" Creepa:" And you just confessed your feelings yesterday." Orange:" Where is this goin'?" Creepa:" Nevermind, just kiss him. Give him a really big smooch, it'll be so cute!" Orange:" We'll see. Ah'm not sure how he'd feel about that." Later that night, everypony came to the danse. For the first time, Terra was able to perform at an actual party. After her performance she met with Dinky, who seemed to have her own date who was a filly. The filly was a pink earth pony, who had glowsticks for a cutie mark, and and had a darker pink mane made into pigtails style, and she had glowsticks and glowrings all on her body. Dinky:" Hey Terra, I want you to meet my date. His name is Pacific Glow." Terra:" Dinky? I never took you for a filly fooler." Dinky:" I'm not, she was just desperate for a date to the dance, and so was I, so I couldn't refuse." Pacific Glow:" That was a wicked awsome beat." Terra:" Thanks, it's nice to meet you Glow" Terra then spotted a piece of string around her neck, with a pacifier attatched to it. Glow:" Oh... uh... don't worry about that. I-I don't use it, it's really just there to express my fun attitude." Dinky gives Terra a glare, and Terra cowars at it. As the night goes on, Creepa is watching Chaser, and Orange from a high window, while chowing down on a cupcake that she snuck from the the snack table. The two were slow dancing in the middle of the crowd. Chaser:" You look... um... you look really beautiful tonight." Orange:" Heheh, so do you... handsome! I meant handsome!" Apple Orange blushed a hot pink. She accidentally kicked his hoof, making him wince in pain. Orange:" Oh ah'm sorry! Really ah didn't mean..." Chaser:" It's alright. I wasn't paying attention." Chaser tries to spin Orange around, but she ends up falling on her flank by accident. Chaser tries to help her up. Chaser:" I'm so sorry! I was just trying to... spice it up a little." Orange:" It's ok, it didn't hurt. It might o' been a tad bit embarassin' though, but ah don't think anypony was payin' attention." She gets back up on her back hooves, noticing that she is now only a few inches from Chaser's face, they both start to blush. It almost happens, but then Apple Orange pulls back slightly, and smiles softly. Creepa watches this move and gets impatient. Creepa:" Oh no you don't! You're kissing that colt!" Her horn glows, and her magic forms around Orange as she gasps, falling into a mouth-to-mouth kiss with Chaser. Creepa's let's go, and the two foals freeze in place. Apple Orange broke the kiss. Orange:" Ah didn't mean to..." Chaser puts a hoof over her muzzle, smiling at her. He used to be shy, but now he is feeling braver around Apple Orange. He kisses her back, and they hold for about 15 seconds. Creepa lets out a sigh. Creepa:" Sooo adorable." Meanwhile, Terra and Swift are in the middle of dancing, while Vinyl is stalking them, as she dances with Dan. Dan:" Don't worry about them Vinyl Diamondsratch. They'll be fine." Vinyl:" I just get the feeling there is more going on between them than we know." Dan bends her back, his face over hers. Dan:" Maybe that's a good thing, darling." Vinyl pulls away from Dan. Vinyl:" I don't think so." Dan:" Vinyl, please. You are being irrelivant." Vinyl:" Well maybe so, but I don't like those kinds of couples." Dan rolls his eyes. Dan:" Whatever, you can spy on them all you want. When you're ready to give up and dance with me, I'll be at the punch bowl." Vinyl:" Fine." Vinyl hides herself so well within the crowd, she's almost proud of it. Terra:" I wish we didn't have to hide it so much." Swift:" Yeah, I wish I could just... pull you closer, and smooch you where stand." Terra:" Yeah... you don't see my mom, or your dad around anywhere do you?" Swift looks around. She doesn't see either. Swift:" No." Terra:" Well then, now is our chance, we'll kiss once. That's all we really need right?" Swift:" Y-yeah. Yeah that's all we need. One little... kiss." Terra and Swift walked across the room, trying to get a little bit further from their parents. But not to their notice, Vinyl were following not too far behind, but having a tougher time getting through the crowd. The two fillies looked at eachother, both with a sparkle in their eyes, as they pulled eachother closer, puckering their lips. Finally, their lips meet, and it turns out to be a romantic, 20 second kiss. Suddenly, after catching their breathe, they both get the urge to kiss one more time, but before it could happen, Vinyl Diamondscratch get between them, and push them away from eachother, and turning to Terra. Vinyl:" I can't believe you disobeyed me!" Terra:" I... uh... but..." Vinyl:" But nothing you're coming with me young lady!" Vinyl grabs Terra's hoof, and drags her away from Swift Dash. Terra looks back walking with her mother, and sees that Swift is sad. Finally, Terra snaps. She pulls away from her mother, feeling very ticked off. Terra:" No!" Everypony around them starts looking in their direction, trying to listen in on the conversation. Vinyl:" No? Terra Redwind Diamondscratch, I am your mother. You don't tell me no." Terra:" I'm tired of hiding it! I'm tired of you complaining about same couples. You know what mom! I bet more than half the ponies in here are gay, and..." Vinyl:" And you aren't one of them!" Terra:" You can't tell me who I am!" Terra was getting in her mother's face. Swift felt bad because Terra was stnading up for her. She felt it was only right to do the same. Swift:" Terra's right, she has a right to make her own decisions." Vinyl stared down at Swift with daggers for eyes, grinding her teeth at the pegasus filly. Swift gasped in fright. She had never been scared like this. Vinyl was now standing over Swift, the pegasus now feeling tears in her eyes. Vinyl:" You stay out of this you little troublemaker. You've done enough damage to my daughter. Terra:" The only damage is coming from you, mother!" Vinyl:" I don't like your tone young lady!" Terra:" Yeah, well it doesn't mean you have to talk to Swift like that! I made a decision, and I became happy with that decision! And you should support me! If you aren't here to support me, then why do I even call you my mom?!" Everypony gasped. Vinyl dropped her ears, she could see the fury in her daughter's eyes, just as well as her tears. Vinyl could not believe what she had just heard. Terra:" You can be a very cool mom sometimes, but other times you are selfish! Selfish, foolish, and more frequently, absent-minded! I've had to hide it from you because I knew you wouldn't approve of us! But if you can't trust Swift, than why should I trust you!?" Terra stopped, and turned in a pouty manner, crossing her hooves, and puffing her cheeks angrily. A small tear fell from Vinyl's eye. What she heard was heart breaking. Vinyl:" Well... I see how you feel. If you didn't want me in your life you could have just said something..." Vinyl walked away, tail between her legs. Terra looked back, noticing her mother had given up. But suddenly she didn't feel right about what she said. Everypony just went back to their dancing. It was like nothing even happened. Swift:" Gee Ter... I liked how you stood up to her, but... that was a little... harsh." Terra's got back on all fours, looking down at her hooves in shame. Terra:" I know... I didn't mean any of it... I was just... I was just venting. I... I need to go apologize." Swift:" Yyyyeah. I think you should too." Terra:" But I need to go alone." Swift:" Wha...?" Terra:" She's already upset enough that I'm with you. Everything will probably go a lot smoother if I go alone." Swift bowed her head in disapointment. Swift:" Oh, alright." Terra:" Thanks for understanding Swift." Terra went to talk to her mother. She looked all over, trying to find her but she wasn't around. She thought maybe she could be outside, so that's where she went. There wasn't too many ponies, so it was easy to spot her mom within the crowd. Vinyl was crying softly. She was sad, and cold, and the tears were helping at all. Terra thought she heard her mother sniffling, but that was probably more from the cold of the night than her crying. Terra took off her sweater, and placed it on her mother's back. Vinyl looked back in shock. There behind her stood her innocent, but guilty filly, who meant no real harm aginst her mother. There were tears in her eyes as well, and she came up to hug Vinyl. Terra:" I'm sorry, mom." Vinyl gently brushed her hoof down Terra's mane, as Terra cried for a bit. Vinyl kissed her filly on the horn. Vinyl:" It's ok, little one." Terra looked up at her mother, making eye contact. Terra:" No, it's not ok! I said some really mean things! I didn't mean them, but that's what it felt like! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Vinyl couldn't help but feel bad her little filly. Vinyl:" No Terra, I'm sorry. I was wrong to try and make you be somepony you aren't. That was bad of me, and I hope you'll forgive me." Vinyl sighed, hugging the filly close again. Vinyl:" Tell me one thing though. I want to know. Why do you like her." Terra rubbed her eyes. Terra:" Because she's gentle. She's strong, but soft. She sticks up for me, and she makes me feel like I'm somepony. Sure she's a girl, but... sometimes she's more like a... a... a gentle colt. Or in her case, a gentle filly. She understands me like nopony else, and I wish you'd give her a chance." Terra looked up at Vinyl with pleading eyes. Vinyl:" Aw Terra... if only I knew how much she really meant to you before. I guess I let things get out of hoof, huh?" Terra:" I didn't mean to hurt you mom. I promise I'll never say such mean things again. Can you forgive me?" Vinyl rubs a hoof into her filly's mane, making her glasses slide down to her eyes. Vinyl:" Don't need to, kiddo. I already have." Suddenly, Soarin comes out, and he seems very agitated. Soarin:" Miss Diamondscratch! Your filly is a bad influence on mine!" Swift:" No she's not dad!" Soarin:" I will speak with you in a moment!" Swift:" No dad! You gotta listen..." Soarin:" I'm in charge, and I don't like interruptions. Would you please, go sit over there, Swift." Vinyl:" Mr Soarin, I think you should listen to what Swift has to say. You just might learn that it doesn't matter what gender you're with, just as long as they treat you right." Terra smiled at her mother, and Vinyl smiled down at her proud filly. Soarin:" Miss Diamondscratch this is non-sense. I thought you were on my side." Vinyl:" Well maybe I was... but not anymore. I love Terra enough to realize her true feelings, and if you love Swift, you should know that she and Terra are happy together." Terra:" You... stood up to your father?" Swift:" Hey... you stood up to your mother, it was the least I could do to return the favor." Soarin:" I can't believe you would go ahead and let them be together. It's not natural." Swift:" Dad, it is natural." Terra:" Mister Soarin sir, in case you didn't know, 65% of the pegasus population is in love with their own gender. It's an actual fact." Soarin:" Tell me something I don't know. I think it's bonkers, that there are that many pegasi with that sort of trait. I don't need a filly to tell me facts about my own kind." Vinyl Diamondscratch gets in Soarin's face. Vinyl:" You can't talk to my filly like that! I won't stand for it! Terra and Swift love eachother with a passion, and if they feel that way, then maybe we should support them." Swift:" Please dad. It's not the end of the world, just because I'm a filly fooler." Soarin opens his mouth to say something, but then instantly shuts it when Swift looks at him with pleading eyes. He sighs, and shakes his head. Swift:" Dad..." He says nothing, just walks back inside silently, giving Swift the cold shoulder. Swift looks down at her hooves. She really hoped it wouldn't come to this. Swift makes a sniffling sound, and Terra puts a hoof on Swift's shoulder to comfort her. Terra:" I'm sorry... I didn't know that..." Swift turns around with tears in her eyes, but instead of frowning, she has a smile on her face, her arms wide open. Swift:" I'm so happy you and your mother made up!" She hugs Terra, and they both blush. Terra:" Y-you aren't sad or anything that your dad wouldn't respond?" Swift:" It's alright... I'm just happy we can be together." But deep down inside her... is that really how she feels? Or is she hiding her true feelings? Will Swift ever admit that her father's response worries her? Will her Soarin be able to learn to except Swift for who she is? Find out next time, as the Diamondscratch family's adventure continues... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)